My English life with a German band
by SoundlessWordsofLove
Summary: Lilly Turner, an orphan from Boston, is adopted by her distant aunt Elizabeth. Liz just happens to work for a german band called Tokio Hotel and Lilly is pulled to Germany to meet the band. Summary kinda stinks : please read and review! Am a first timer!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****to all reading this story! :)**

**This is my first time posting a story on FF although I have stalked this site many times. I don't pretend to be the best writer and was skeptical about writing a story about a band that exists in real life but I just couldn't help myself. :P I don't own any of the Tokio Hotel characters, the rest are mineeeee alll mineeee!! teehee. :) Thanks for reading and please leave feedback! I would love to hear your thoughts! Toodles!**

* * *

I had no idea who they were.

By they I mean the band Tokio Hotel. They were some band that had originated in Germany and become a sensation in the teenage world of Europe. I did not live in Europe, therefore I did not care. I was about to though because I was being transported there, to Germany to live with my Aunt Liz, who traveled with them doing only God knows what. "Hey lady, you gettin out or am I droppin ya?" I blinked back to reality and to the enormous Boston cabbie I had given my lousy 20 bucks to. "Hold on to your wives I'm leavin," I mumbled. The driver shook his head and sped off, hitting a puddle that had to have been a river back in the middle ages and got me soaked. I hate getting wet. I also hate Mondays. I also hate getting onto trains for hours until I find the right plane and get to Germany. Right now, I was hating Germany to and the stupid band that pulled me there. It wasn't a good day. I thought of my little broken down house filled with my best friends and small children. We were all orphans and homeless ones at that. Our parents had either been killed or died from whatever and we had banded together to feed and clothe one another in Bostons South side. Needless to say I got into a lot of fights because I was an Italian living on the Irish side and there was always that one jerk that needed a good kick in his Irish arse. I was always the Italian one to give it to him to. I felt horrible leaving what had become my family to fend for themselves out on the streets of Boston. It wasn't a good feeling that I had when I entered the train for my hours long ride to the airport. I settled into a corner chair and tried to think happy thoughts. A man soon interrupted my happy thoughts of purple penguins when he called my name. "Miz Lilly Turner?" he sniffed. I looked up at a man who looked like he had manicured his eyebrows himself and was a prime example of people who should get nose jobs. I glared at him, "And if I'm not her? Do I get to go home?" The man's funny looking eyebrows went up. " They gave me a photograph so I could identify you." He answered. Who took my picture, I wondered vaguely. "What if I am her evil twin who murdered Lilly and took her place?" I muttered darkly. I was pretty sure I looked like a murderer; my clothes were ripped and muddy, my hair which is the color of mud and the consistency of a hairball on steroids was fuzzy and I had cuts, bruises and swelling from my last street fight. Mr. Manicured Eyebrows just rolled his eyes and gave me a ticket for the rest of the ride on the train till I got to the Airport. "Enjoy your trip!" he said quickly and ran off. I settled back into my stormy mood wishing I could have a razor to take to his ridiculous eyebrows. I fell asleep wondering what kind of person Aunt Liz would be.

* * *

**I promise it will get more exciting! Next chapter up soon me laddos!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of the conductor's voice over the speakers, informing the passengers of their stops. I groggily stood up and made my way to the front, small carry on in tow. Before I made it out the door, a lady with a permanent scowl on her face grabbed my arm. "Now" she said in a business like voice, "Elizabeth Durnham will be meeting you outside and you must hurry to join her because the press will be everywhere and it is quite a walk to the private jet they are taking." She rattled on some more about food and clothes but I barely heard her. Press? What for? Was I suddenly famous or something? How would I see Aunt Liz? Would I know what she would look like? While I panicked the lady led me outside. Crap, I thought, it's still raining; something horrible is going to happen to me. We ran outside and into a wave of screaming girls and flashing cameras. The lady waved to someone and a couple of burly guys walked up to me and roughly grabbed my arm. I froze in place, feeling like I was about to be kidnapped and I wasn't sure how to react. Suddenly, camera started flashing in my eyes and one of those huge guys grabbed me and started to pull. I flipped out, remembering the last time I got pulled away by huge guys and I wasn't about to let it happen again. I began to throw punches and well aimed kicks. I heard one of the guys swear in what sounded like German but I was beyond caring. I was disoriented and scared and I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Cameras flashed faster as I grew desperate. I struggled with them, earning a split lip and a black eye among other injuries. I started to black out when I heard a strong female voice sending the confusing flashing cameras away and telling the men to let me go. I went limp in their hands feeling as though I had just died and gone to heaven. That voice sounded so much like my mother, my murdered mother's voice. I fell to the ground in a heap to shocked to move. There was quiet then I heard the voice again, this time closer and gentle encouraging me to get up and walk as best I could to get to the plane. I could hear concerned male voices speaking in German and English, asking if I was going to be ok. A hand was placed on my back to keep me from falling and a soft boyish voice in my ear was asking questions in German. What a nice voice I thought numbly before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my reviewer lovepie123 for letting me know about the double spacing and stuff. I will try to figure out how to make it easier to read. New chappie up! Enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up I noticed two things, I was in a lot of pain and I was still in wet clothes; never a good sign.

I moved my head and groaned trying to get my surroundings. As I looked around I realized that I was lying in a bathtub with a lady kneeling next to me. Through my blurry eyes I stared at her in amazement. My angel, I thought groggily, you look just like my mother. She did to, black hair straight as nails, a white freckled face, big brown eyes and a slender figure.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked bending over me and blinking her eyes nervously.

My mouth fell open at the sound of her voice and my own voice caught in my throat. "Your eye is a lovely shade of blue." She said quietly trying to find out why I wasn't speaking. I swallowed and wet my lips, "Thanks, I think….." I realized how shaky my voice sounded and tried to steady it. "Good, you can talk. I was worried that you were hurt badly because it isn't like we have an ambulance 20,000 feet in the air or something for a girl that attacks security in front of paparazzi and screaming fan girls." She said sounding annoyed. I bit back a retort then laughed or rather croaked, as I did so. She reminded me so much of my mother.

"What's so funny?" she demanded her smile turning down at the corners. "You….. You sound just like my mother when she was mad at me." I said, sudden tears filling my eyes. She smiled again and patted my shoulder, "Well it doesn't help that we were identical twins love. I'm your Aunt Elizabeth, I prefer Liz though."

I stared in amazement, my mom had a twin? Why didn't she tell me? What else didn't she tell me? Suddenly thoughts stared winging themselves around my head and my head responded, reminding me that I had just gotten a severe beating by giving me a headache that made me feel like I had just rammed into Mount Everest. "Ow….." I moaned, "Not only will I feel this tomorrow, I am feeling it now." Aunt Liz nodded her head, "Well next time don't pick a fight with security and you'll be fine." I nodded gently, "Lesson number one, fighting with security equals pain for your head."

We laughed quietly and she looked at me. "We need to get you out of those dirty, torn and wet clothes and into something dry," she said. I gingerly lifted my head and looked at her. "Do you think I can get up?" I asked. "We'll see!" She said cheerfully and grabbed my arm, pulling me up slowly. The room spun for a minute but then the toilet stopped moving and I was good. "You ok?" she asked, "Yeah I'm fine." I said making sure the toilet was stationary. "Well get your bag and get some dry clothes on." She said her hand on the door knob. "Wait, I, ah, don't have any other clothes." I said embarrassed. "Oh," she said and was quiet for a minute. "I'll find you something from the boy's wardrobe." She said beaming.

I was momentarily confused, "What boys?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Tokio Hotel? The band I work for? The cause of the heavy duty security guards, cameras and screaming fan girls?" "Oh," I muttered, upset that we weren't alone on this trip. I wanted to get to know Aunt Liz and now I could because we were traveling with a group of guys on a private jet plane.

Great, I thought, just vonderful, as a German would say it.

She grabbed my arm again and pulled me out the door and into a small hallway muttering. "Between Bill's shopping sprees and Tom's baggy pants, there are enough clothes to cloth a small village in Africa, it's shameful." She shook her head. "Are you sure they won't mind?" I asked, not wanting to inconvenience them at all. "Psh, If they know that there is something missing I'll be surprised." She said, then thought twice about it. "Hey guys, do you mind if I let Lilly borrow some clothes for now?" laughter and a chorus of no's came from halfway across the plane. Liz smiled and waved me over, "See? I told you they wouldn't miss them."

We came out of the small hallway and into another one, this one with two beds on either side and into another room, this one was large with couches and a closet. Liz opened the closet and pulled out some bags. She dug into one of the large ones and started pulling out clothes then she tore into another bag. This went on for a few minutes until a black and red shirt that said Tokio Hotel ,Scream and baggy jeans came flying out along with some bracelets. I ducked quickly avoiding being hit with a belt just in time. Liz came out, her hair disheveled and slightly out of breathe, but she smiled. "Use those for now then you and I will go shopping when we get to Germany and get some clothes for you ok?" I questioned her about the bracelets and she shrugged, "He doesn't need them."

She winked and led me back into the bathroom to change. I slipped the shirt over my head and put on the jeans with the belt. I looked in the mirror and stared at my hair. It looked like it was drying into my nicely formed curls with no frizz thank God. I sighed and slipped the bracelets on and took one last look. The jeans made me look like a female wangster and the shirt was a little tight but otherwise I didn't look to bad. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway where Liz was waiting, my bare feet sticking out from underneath the baggy pants.

"Ok," she said, sounding happy, "It's time to meet the guys, let's go!"

I had no idea how much that sentence would change my life.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRR!! LOL I hope that was easier to read! Please review, it means the world to me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and yes I am pretty sure Bill has enough clothes to cloth a small village lol. Enjoy and please keep reviewing and letting me know if I need to explain or write something better. Thanks!**

* * *

I wondered what they would be like, these "boys" from Germany. I hoped they wouldn't make fun of me, with me in their pants and all. I blushed at the very awkward thought. Liz stopped short and I bumped into her back, hitting my already sore head on hers. "Sorry," I muttered in her ear but she didn't hear me. We entered a room similar to the one we had left that had the closet in it. I heard male voices, some deep and some higher and it sounded as though they were roughhousing and rolling around on the floor. "Guys…. Helllooo," the laughing and shuffling continued as Liz tried to get their attention. I still couldn't see them because Liz was still blocking my view in the small hallway. She suddenly whistled loudly and the laughing stopped. "Danke, now will you please pay attention?" Liz turned slightly to allow me to step through. "This is Lillian Turner, my niece. " I waved, still not quite able to see them so I stepped out further.

They say first impressions are important, but apparently they forget to mention that to the Tokio Hotel band members.

They were all tangled up with one another on the floor, three boys and someone who I thought might be a girl. I was slightly shocked at their appearance. One looked like a mix between Jack Sparrow and P. Diddy; he had long, dirty blonde dreadlocks, a narrow face with wonderfully chocolate eyes, and lip ring and a permanent smirk on his full lips. "Lilly, this is Tom Kaulitz" Liz said. 'Tom' stayed on the floor, leaning back on his elbows giving, me a look over. To my infuriation, I found I was blushing and thinking, wow is he smexy, which made me blush even more.

By the way, I hate blushing. It's like my pet peeve. I used to blush when people found out I had a pet pigeon named Harry, but that's another story.

The next boy I was introduced to actually got off the floor like a gentleman and shook my hand gently. He was a soft spoken boy named Gustav Schäfer who had a baseball cap on. He seemed very quiet and studied me with his brown eyes thoughtfully until he saw me staring back and he looked down quickly, blushing. He is the most adorable boy I have ever met, I thought smiling.

The third boy's name was Georg Listing. He had a quick smile for me and shook my hand firmly. He had straight brown hair, gray-green eyes and a calm demeanor. He also seemed very nice and soft spoken. I like these two, I thought.

The last…… person was interesting looking to say the least. I stared at she…. he….. I wasn't sure, stared right back at me. I kept staring, thinking I will never blink, until I head Liz say, "And this is Bill Kaulitz." My eyes widened in shock, Oh you're a guy, I thought. Well apparently I didn't think it, it came right out. 'Bill' threw his head back and laughed, along with the rest of the 

group. I took this moment to stare at him, while I continually blushed. He was skinny and tall, towering over my 5'7, his hair giving him more height. Did I mention his hair? It was black with blonde streaks; his eyes were molten chocolate brown, like his brothers, covered with perfectly placed eyeliner. If I had to describe him in one word it would be beautiful, he was prettier than most girls I know. Maybe he should be described as exotic or different, and da-yum, are those curves underneath that jacket? As these thoughts were going through my mind I heard a deep voice ask in English, "Are those my pants?" Crap, I thought grimly, here it comes. I began to back away as Tom got up. I found out that there wasn't anywhere to go because a wall stopped me.

Stupid wall, I thought.

Tom walked over to me and tugged on my belt loop, then began twirl my hair around his finger and leaned in closer. "I guess you belong to me if you're wearing my pants," he said huskily, his hands sneaking around my waist. I pushed him away, as Liz hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Give her some breathing room Tom." She chided. He gave me a crooked smile that started me blushing, again. Movement from the corner of my eye caused my head to turn in Bill's direction. He approached me slowly and I began to notice things I hadn't noticed from far away. He had a eyebrow piercing, a tongue piercing, his nails were perfectly manicured and his hands looked soft. In fact, he looked soft and feminine. He HAS to be gay, I thought. No one looks that good and is straight. I was staring again and he raised his eyebrow at me. "Vat are you looking at?" his soft boyish voice asked me. "You have to be gay." I blurted out then covered my mouth in shock.

That's the second time I've done that in a space of three minutes. I was not in good shape. So much for my own first impressions.

Bill didn't even blink. He walked up to me slowly, staring at me the same way Tom had, then tugged at my shirt. "You look very good in my shirt to." He said winking and standing close enough that I could feel heat coming from his body. I leaned into his scent, then quickly pulled back, suddenly aware of our closeness. A look crossed his face that I couldn't decipher that looked like disgust but then turned to a sadness that I couldn't understand. Before I could understand, he walked away "And no, I am not gay." He stated, "I think it vould be a vaste vith such a pretty girl like you around." I blushed and everyone went silent, staring intently at my ever reddening face and waited for my reaction. "Well aren't you a bunch of charmers" I exclaimed and stomped off in the opposite direction. I heard laughter following me and Tom saying, "You can borrow my pants anytime." Then more laughter.

I growled inwardly. This was going to be a really long flight.

* * *

**Poor Lilly, she has no idea how much she is going to be tortured... lol I am trying to write Bill the way his interviews go, that he is not interested in groupie sex la la la and he is waiting for "The One" and stuff so flirting is hard for me to write without going to far over that. If you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, school is crazy and I have had a horrible past three weeks so... ya lol. This chapter is kinda boring in my perspective but I have some crazy ideas about the new ones... Like say a certian group of boys are curious about a certain Victoria's secret store in the mall and a certain girl decides to play a joke on Bill... lol It's going to be great. I just have to get there first. Please r&review, it makes my day and it helps me know what I need to fix and stuff. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Lilly, are you ok?" Liz asked me looking concerned. She followed me as I escaped the embarrassing room and looked for a place to hide. "I'm fine." I muttered to her. After stomping off, I had only one place to go on this plane, the other side; so I had gone back to the room with the closet, the guy's laughter and German speaking following my hurried footsteps. I picked a couch that looked reliable and launched myself into it face first. I was humiliated and if my face could get any redder, I would have been a tomato. I curled up on the couch contemplating giving certain people permanent hair loss and other malicious thoughts.

I heard Liz ask me the same question again but I had already tuned her out. I have a bad habit of doing that, so she walked off saying that if I needed anything she would be on the other side of the plane doing some paperwork. I listened to her retreating footsteps and sighed. They are just like regular guys, I thought, what makes them so special? Ya, Bill has amazing hair but is that it? Is that why he is loved so much? I thought over my meeting and analyzed each of the boys in my mind. Gustav looks like such a sweet kid, I hope that is what he is really like; and Georg, he seems pretty sturdy and good natured. Tom is a piece of work already, I thought glumly, but he's really cute, but he's a jerk, but….

You should know that I sometimes seem to have the angel/devil syndrome. You know the kind where you're like, yes, no, yes, no, maybe? Yeah, I got that. By the way, it's really annoying, and confusing.

This continued for about 45 minutes until I decided to think about Bill. Bill, I thought with a mental laugh, was the name I had for my imaginary goldfish. I reminded myself to nickname him goldfish when I got the chance. He seemed nice enough but what I couldn't figure out was the weird look he gave me that disappeared so quickly; I had to figure that out. So there I was on the couch, curled up in a little ball arguing with unknown entities about everything when I heard someone walk into the room. The angel and devil both disappeared in a ball of smoke, and I found myself looking at a certain pair of white sneakers. Wow, I thought, nice sneakers, their shiny. I then found myself hoping that the legs, body, and head that belonged to those pair of sneakers didn't belong to Tom. I looked up into the sweet face of Gustav and sighed in relief. "Ve vanted to know if you vere hungry." He asked softly. My stomach growled loudly and I sighed, "Well I guess that is your answer." I said hoisting myself up and off the couch. I studied his back as we walked towards the back of the plane. I wondered how long it was going to take before we got to Germany so I decided to ask him.

"How long till we get to Germany?" I said. "Vell, ve vill get there tonight, so very soon ve vill be there." Wow, I thought, very helpful but at least he isn't making fun of me. "Thanks." I answered and he seemed grateful that I didn't ask any more questions. He led me back to the embarrassing room I had removed myself from an hour earlier and the smell of popcorn filled my nose. We walked in and I had to walk by Tom, who was smirking like crazy and Bill who wouldn't even look at me. Georg was in the small kitchenette distributing popcorn to bowls. He looked up as I walked in and gave me a smile. "Here" he said and handed me a large bowl, "You deserve your own bag after vat they did to you in there." He said quietly. I was so happy someone was looking out for me that I put down my large bowl of popcorn and 

threw my arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks." I said before releasing him and grabbing my bowl. He smiled widely and nodded, "Your velcome." He said. "At least someone is a gentleman around here." I concluded loudly and I heard Tom laugh as I walked by. "Gentlemen don't have half the fun I do," He said winking at me as I turned away. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my safe haven of couch and settled in. Liz came in and mentioned that we had about an hour till we reached our destination. We chit chatted a little then she mentioned paper work again and left me to myself. I listen to the sounds of the plane flying and I slowly began to drift off to sleep, still clutching the bowl in my hands and wondering what Germany would be like.

I never noticed the tall figure standing in the door way, watching me fall asleep.

* * *

**I love clif hangers! TeeHee ;) BTW, the next chapter might be a little bit long in the making cause I have to do at least some reasearch on time changes and what it is like in Germany and stuff. If any one can help me on this, it would be great. Danke! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo! Thank you to all my vunderful reviewers and people who have messaged me asking me to update and making me and my story their faves :D I feel so loved! Here is a short chapter, I wanted it to be longer but I have homework due in an hour and I can't write any more than this lol. GIVE REVIEWSSS OR I WILL SEND EVIL PURPLE FURRY MONKIES TO YOUR HOUSE AND THEY WILL EAT ALL YOUR COOKIES AND ICE CREAM! teehee I love it when you do and as always anything that is confusing or out of place please point out so I can fix it and make this a better story. **

* * *

What woke me up next was the feeling that I was falling off of something and I realized when I finally opened my eyes that the popcorn bowl was about to somersault out of my hands and onto the floor. I went to grab it and fell off my high and lofty place with a loud thud. I groaned as I felt my bruised body hit the floor. As I was picking the popcorn out of my hair, I heard someone scream in a high pitched voice. I hoisted myself off the floor and tried to pinpoint the language they were speaking. Ah, I thought, German again; how boring. I was about to crawl back onto the couch and sleep some more when the plane suddenly jerked and began to descend. As I tried to get used to the strange popping feelings in my ears, someone ran full speed into the room. I recognized the lion like hair do as Bill. He seemed excited and was running around like crazy screaming in German, " Wir sind Haus! Wir sind Haus!"

I found out later what that meant was "We are home!" but at the time it made absolutely no sense to me. For all I knew the plane was going to crash and he wanted to die with his precious clothes in the closet.

I stared at his back as Bill proceeded to pull the bags out of the closet one by one as I watched in amazement, still sitting on the floor with the stupid popcorn bowl in my hands. I couldn't believe someone that skinny could carry bags that big no problem, I mean, seriously; he had to weigh only 110 pounds and here he was lifting half his body weight in bags, bags of clothes nonetheless. I chuckled and he whipped around to face me. "Vat are you laughing at?" he asked, his happy face suddenly frowning down at me. "I am just laughing with you not at you." I said, pretty sure that he wouldn't understand what that meant. His eyebrows drew together, "But I am not laughing." He said seriously, trying to figure this out. I shook my head and smiled, "Never mind. " He turned back to his hoisting bags out of the closet with a confused look on his face and inwardly I laughed. These guys had no idea how much I was going to torture them; and at the time I had no idea that they would fight back.

The plane was beginning to descend fast and the other boys came in to get their stuff. Tom walked in with a swagger worthy of Captain Jack Sparrow and gave me something between a smirk and a smile when our eyes met. He walked over to the closet and got run over by Bill still trying to get his stuff out. Seeing that he had to wait, Tom made his way over to me and I cringed as he got closer. Suddenly the plane jerked again and he tripped and of course, fell right on top of me. My breath left my body as he hit me and I fell on the floor with him on top of me.

Crap crap CRAP, I thought franticly as I tried to push him off real quick. He smelled really good and I noticed that he weighed nearly nothing at all. He pushed himself off of me but had me trapped between his arms lying on the floor. Tom began to stare at me and the more I blushed, the bigger his beautiful smirk got. I squirmed under him and proceeded plead for my life, or at least my pride. "Tom….. Please get off of me." I squeaked. He smiled innocently, "vhy should I? I'm comfortable." He said laughing softly. "Tom….." I trailed off realizing that he was NOT going to move unless I pushed him. "Tom…" I said in a singsong voice, "I asked you to get off of meeee." I suddenly shoved him off of me and he landed in the popcorn bowl.

The popcorn went everywhere and Georg and Gustav who had been watching from the doorway burst out laughing at the sight of Tom with popcorn in his dreads and a bewildered look on his face. From the closet I heard laughter as well and a smile lit my face. Georg walked over, still chuckling and helped me up. I suddenly felt that I had been accepted into this little group for better or for worse as he and Gustav made fun of Tom and included me in their antics. For the first time since I left home, I smiled a huge genuine smile.

I just didn't know exactly how better or worse it could get as Liz shouted, "OK boys and girl, let's get to the studio!" The guys hauled their stuff out into the small hallway and proceeded out the door. I heard an excited yay from Bill and a grunt from Tom as he pushed himself up and tried to get the popcorn out of his hair. He caught me staring and I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. That earned me an almost slap on the head and I ran from the room, Tom hot on my heels.

I ran outside of the plane laughing then stopped as I got my first good look at Germany. My happiness faded as I realized again how far away from home I really was.

* * *

**YAY! She's finally in Germany! If anyone has done any research on Germany and where our fave guys live and their studio PLEASE tell me. I am trying to juggle school, work, and my mom acting like a 5 year old and I really haven't had the time to reasearch to much. Any imput would be vunderful :D Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys!!!!!!!! My loyal and faithful readers.... *hugs and chocolates and skittles for alllll* Sorry for making this chapter short and kind of fan girlish. School has driven me to the brink of insanity and my mom problems pushed me off lol. I really want this story to be written well so if this chapter is sucky, just let me know and I'll try to do better next time. I have so many crazy idea's running around in my head right now for this story it's kind of irritating that I don't have the time to write them down. R&R! It's encouragement! And thanks to all of you who have made my story or me a fave, you have no idea how awesome this makes me feel :D I didn't think anyone would like me and now I have reviews and faves and I'm soooooo happy!!!! :D Anywaysie, here it is!**

* * *

I looked around me for the first time in amazement. It didn't look to different from a town back home. We had landed in Berlin, a bustling city full of people and life. I stopped in my tracks and stared around me as new noises and smells filled my ears and nose. I was startled by a bunch of children running around while their parent's yelled at them, in what I assumed was German, to stop running around a busy area.

I felt a shock of pain run through my heart as I watched them and I gasped at its intensity. Suddenly, I missed my adopted street family so much and I missed my real mother even more. The children's laughter was burning a hole in my heart from all the memories that rushed in. A tear ran down my cheek involuntary and I felt it make its salty path down my face, my skin tingling. I didn't even notice Bill bounce out of the plane and come to stand beside me. He tapped my shoulder in an effort to get me out of my trance. "Lilly" he said, "Ve have get our bags off the plane."

I finally turned and looked at him and I watched his face go from slightly giddy and irritated to confused and worried. I could only imagine what he could see in my eyes, pain, sorrow, and quite possibly anger. I stared at him feeling lost and dazed yet I knew where I was and why. I hated my situation and I wished in that instant that I could go home and forget everyone. I wanted my own filthy little bed and home where there was never enough food and always enough love. I wanted to go back, were everyone listened to the same music and everyone spoke English. I missed my family, my dog and even the rats that we shared our apartment with. **I wanted to go home.**

I nearly lost my composure right there in the middle of stinking Berlin with one of the hottest guy in Germany watching me.

Tears began to run down my face as I turned and looked franticly for something familiar, panicking because I couldn't see anything familiar and because I couldn't control my composure, something I pride myself on doing. I tried to wipe the tears away but they were pouring down my face so fast that I couldn't wipe them away fast enough. My vision was blurring,** I couldn't believe it, I was losing it.**

I finally just collapsed and fell onto the street on my knees and cried, my shoulder's shaking with silent sobs and screams of fustration. I felt a pair of arms go around me and Iheard Bill's soft voice trying to calm my stifled sobs. He began to sing softly in my ear, a song I later found was called **By Your Side** and my tears began to subside ever so slightly. I laid my head on his chest lightly and he put his chin on my head, hugged me gently and sighed, then released me and helped me to stand up. I wiped my eyes as he turned away and went to say thank you but he was gone, running around, picking up bags and shouting excitedly in German. I realized that no one had seen us, because everyone was still on the plane dragging their bags out.

I stood still, trying to wipe my eyes some more then I heard Liz's voice call my name. "Lil! Come get your bag!" I trudged back to the plane, Tom still trying to attack me for getting popcorn in his precious dreads. I grabbed my bag and we all piled into a black SUV and went off to their studio. I found out there was a God because he let me sit next to Gustav instead of Tom, who was still sore about the popcorn in his hair. I turned to look at Bill, who was seated behind me, and smile at him but he was staring out the window quietly, not paying attention to what was going on around him. I turned around and settled in my seat next to Gustav, and stared out the window at the new city that I was going to call home.

* * *

**TADA!!!! Well? What do you think? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**To my most dear and awesome readers :-D **,

I haven't gotten any email back from the support people here so I am guessing I have to stop posting chapters here on this website. I have, however, posted a link to my profile on DevArt where I will most likely continue the story. Please follow it if you get the chance, it would be amazingness :D

Well, hopefully I will be able to update soon, school is more than I can handle it seems. My writing keeps me alive and kicking so…. Hope to see you all on DevArt!

**~Pen-Of-Magic ~**

.com/ ;-P


	9. New Chappie up!

'**Ello me lovelies!!!!!!!!!!!**

I just figured I'd post on here that I put a new chapter for this story on my Dev Art so if anyone wants to they can check it outttt: D Danke to everyone who has already followed me over there, YOU GUYS FREAKING ROCK MY WORLD AND I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*ahem* Anyways, thanks for reading this little note and if people want to be notified here when I post a new chapter on Dev Art I can, but please let me know if it's more convenient for peeps :D

Okie, Baiiiiii :D


	10. New one! :

Hello mah peeps!!!!!!!!!!

Just FYI, I uploaded a new chappy to My English Life today on DevArt

I know! It feels like it's been years and I'm so sorry. I explain about what's been going on in my life on Dev so I won't bore you with details here.

If anyone has a problem with reading, or you can't find the story or you want the link, please email me okay? If you have already emailed me with your emails and why etc please do so again. My stupid inbox does funny things to me. :-O Here is my email again just in case you need it. : gracefulmusic() aol . com

Thank you to all my new readers! I 3 you guys! Enjoy :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hello mah fellow Tokio Hotel peeps :D

Excited for their new album?? I know I am. Anyways……

Just a reminder for all you peoples who aren't on DevArt. I did write some more chapters so if you guys would like to read, head on over there alrighty??

If you need the link, just message me or email me okay? I think I know what direction I'm going in for the story so hopefully it gets more focused as I progress :D

I think that's it. Soooo let me know if you would like the link. Also, there are a lot of really cool Tokio Hotel fans with their stories, piccys, wallpapers etc. They are all on there so I recommend you checking it out!!

Don't forget to buy their new album out on October 6th: D

So kisses and stay Humanoid :-D

~Pen_of_Magic


End file.
